


Exercise in Discipline

by Witchtomez



Series: Yoosung Week 2018 NSFW [6]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dom!Yoosung, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Impact Play, Lisa is briefly mentioned at the end, Sexual Humor, Temperature Play, Tumblr: Yoosung Week, mc is vague oc, prompt: role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchtomez/pseuds/Witchtomez
Summary: This was already going so badly…Yoosung felt like he was a rabbit facing down a python, andshewas the one strapped to the chair...down to just her underwear.





	Exercise in Discipline

This may have been more than he could actually handle–-but after several months of trying to work up the nerve to even ask only to have his girlfriend **_still_** look perfectly cool and in control while being bound to a chair…well…Yoosung had to give it a try.

 

He went over the checklist in his mind, as much a calming method as a practical move: he had on his suit, a riding crop (loaned from the lovely lady in the chair) and the script he had practiced in his mind for weeks now; for her part, she had the restraints securing her to the armrests of the chair, only her underwear and…and a relaxed, expectant smile as she leaned comfortably to the side upon the armrest.

This was already going so badly…Yoosung felt like he was a rabbit facing down a python, and _she_ was the one down to her skivvies. He sat down on the edge of the seat cushions, running his hands through his hair with a sigh.

Across the room, the seated woman pressed her lips together to prevent the sympathetic laughter from escaping, certain that it would only destroy what resolve he had left. Yoosung really was trying so hard, it would be cruel to quash his attempt at something new, so she opted for a different approach.

Yoosung heard a slight scraping of chair legs being settled near him. Uncovering his eyes, he peeked over to see his girlfriend peering at him with a soft smile.

“Hey, love,” she said softly. Exhaling slowly, he sent back an apologetic smile.

“Hey…”

“I know this seems overwhelming for you, but it really is ok: you put a lot of effort just getting this far and I’m proud of you for it,” she soothed, luring out a tiny blush.

“Thanks, it’s just…”

She turned to him attentively, as much as the chair would allow. Yoosung sighed and turned his gaze to the ceiling.

“…you always look so cool, like nothing ever trips you up or gets under your skin…I just…I want to know what that’s like, but I…I feel like I’m being really unfair to you,” he admitted, hesitantly turning back to his patiently seated lover. For her part, she merely contemplated his dilemma thoughtfully.

“Yoosung, part of the reason I seem that way is because I trust you; I know you’ll never hurt me. I know that if I say I need to stop, you will stop and let me out with no questions asked because you’re a good person–-so if you say you want to be in charge once in a while, I know I can let you take that role because you won’t make me regret it.”

The reassurance was a balm to Yoosung’s shaky resolve, leaving him unable to hide the smile that softened his face. Sitting up a bit, he crawled over to plant a kiss on her cheek.

“…That actually does make me feel better, honey, thank you."

"Of course, love–-this is only for fun, so there’s nothing to be worried about here. But I want to tell you that if you want to continue, then maybe think of the feelings that brought this about in the first place; You say that I seem too cool, and nothing gets under my skin? Why not see if that’s really true?”

Yoosung hesitated, but sat up completely, ready to re-approach the concept.

“That...sounds like an idea, but…how do I do that without feeling like I’m taking advantage of you?” He asked, fidgeting with the crop. They’d never actually used it before, but she had picked it up when Yoosung admitted he was afraid Seven might hack his info someday and find the purchase records to tease him with.

“Well…how about we make it a little game? So long as we’re playing, I will do whatever you say or answer your questions truthfully–-if you catch me not doing that, you can give me a penalty…?”

Yoosung felt his ears heat up.

“W-what kind of p-penalty?” he asked, ignoring the stutter in his voice. There was a pause; darting her eyes away, she seemed to be having a debate internally. Yoosung waited patiently, but he couldn’t help but notice her calves tensing as she crossed her legs; they were…nicely developed.

A curious tingle seemed to crawl up his spine and settle in his mind, giving him the encouragement he needed.

“Do you mean like…take away things you like?” A coy smile fought it’s way on to her face, but she gave a nod.

“Y-you can also give me orders…and you can use…” her eyes darted furtively to the riding crop. Yoosung almost dropped it, forgetting that he’d been fidgeting with it. Truthfully, he’d just been curious about how it felt to hold it as a sort of prop, maybe use it to guide or prod, but actually using it was…

“Um. I’m a little nervous about this thing…I don’t want to hurt you accidentally,” Yoosung admitted with a sheepish smile. She made an ‘oh’ of understanding, and gestured him closer.

“Mm, ok-–with that, you just wanna stick to areas that have a lot of fat or muscle, but don’t hit areas over organs or any bones or bony joints. Um…as for m-my face, you can–-”

Yoosung stopped her, cupping her cheeks with a harsh grounding breath; the very thought made his stomach lurch unpleasantly.

“ **No**. I don’t want…I can’t. Not that. I’m sorry if…if you–"

"Hey,’ she soothed, turning to kiss the inside of his wrist, 'that’s ok. I didn’t think you would really go for it, but I wanted to tell you that you can lightly hit my cheeks with it just in case. It’s still really close to some organs and bones, so it’s a very small window of space to work with for beginners like us–-it’s completely fine and probably best if we skip that.”

Yoosung held her face tenderly, closing his eyes and letting his heart rate return to normal, nodding slowly when he was ok again. She smiled gently, and Yoosung leaned in to kiss her lightly a few times…rather he _intended_ to, but the more he kissed, the deeper he wanted to go. Standing directly in front of her, bending down to kiss the cuffed woman while cradling her jaw upward, Yoosung was already starting to feel more in control. Letting his tongue dart in and out before dragging it across the roof of her mouth, Yoosung successfully extracted a surprisingly eager mewl; looking down he noticed her calves flexing again as she squeezed her thighs together.

 

_’…That’s it; that’s the cue I needed–-!’_

 

The realization hit him square in the chest and Yoosung smiled before pulling back abruptly, leaving her a trembling mess secured to the chair.

“Ok, my princess, now we can play. Tell me your signal for when you want to stop; mine will be 'homework’."

She snorted at the safe word he chose, but nodded appreciatively before considering her own chosen word.

“Actually, can you get the bell charm off my bag?” She asked, blinking with tentative inspiration. Retrieving it quickly, he undid the loop around the strap.

“Ok, tie the strap to the arm rest on my left–-if I flick the bell twice, then I’m asking you to stop, all right?”

Yoosung agreed, slipping the bell through the loop.

“Sure, but…um…”

He really wanted to ask why but didn’t want to come off as discouraging. Seeming to sense the question anyway, a blush rose to her cheeks.

“Just in case I can’t think of words or…or _use my mouth_ …”

Yoosung felt another twinge of comfortable heat, hearing the meekness in her admission as he analyzed it.

“Hehe…you have an interesting imagination, cutie…” Yoosung chuckled, leaning in to brush her hair back, ’–-and I’m going to hear more of it.“

Taking off the blazer, Yoosung rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt and undid the top two buttons to help cool him off. This wouldn’t go well if he got overheated too quickly. When he turned back to her, he found he was being stared at in a way that would normally make him very self-conscious.

He flitted his eyes to her blown pupils and then to her thighs; they were still tightly pressed together, only he noticed a little more _squirming_ …a smirk edged across his lips as he picked up the crop once again and made his way over.

"That’s quite the stare you’re giving me; you’re going to put holes in my clothes."

Yoosung laughed a bit, seeing her surprise at being caught, followed by an agitated pout as she looked away. Taking the end of the crop, he caressed her cheek with it before turning her face back to his, pressing it to the underside of her jaw.

"You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” He questioned her, his tone playfully accusing. Seeing her blush intensify sent his blood into an exhilarating simmer. But instead of a nod of confirmation, his lover huffed and turned her head away. Yoosung stepped forward and began undoing the front clasp of her brassiere, unhooking the straps from the conversion loops until it fell away; her nipples had already hardened long before the cool air had touched them and she met his eyes with a defiant glare at his audacity.

“No, that won’t do…” he murmured softly; tracing the thick vinyl along the side of one breast, he delivered a sharp, but controlled smack. The effect was instant as a loud gasp escaped her. Swallowing nervously, his eyes darted to the skin as he rubbed it, making sure he hadn’t actually done harm.

“ _Are you ok, honey?_ ”–-a swift nod; her face red as she panted. Breathing a short sigh of relief, he slipped back into character.

“Good-–now tell me the truth: you’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Biting her lip, Yoosung waited a full second to appreciate her resolve before he administered a quick slap to the side of the other breast.

“–-YES! Yes, I’m enjoying it!” came the cry. Yoosung internally cheered, finally feeling like he could possibly pull this off after all.

“That’s good, but…if you like it so much, why don’t you do as you’re asked the first time?” This time he used his finger to direct her chin. Closing her eyes in a grin, she gave a short laugh, playful as ever.

“Not in my nature, I guess-–it might not be fun if I make it too easy for you.”

Narrowing his eyes, Yoosung kept smiling. It was true: he did love her rebellious nature, but for the sake of this game, he wouldn’t just let her have her way the whole time. Leaving the room, he returned a moment later with a cup full of ice cubes.

“If you insist, I guess I’ll just have to find more creative ways to make you be more honest.”

He set the cup down and had to keep his grin from showing too readily at the way she eyed the frozen blocks. Taking a small washcloth, he picked one up and held it in front of her face.

“Now, Naughty girl,’ he began, watching her eyes follow the mist that came off the frigid shape with reluctant interest, ’–-I want to know what you keep holding back, and you will tell me or I’m going to trace your beautiful body with this ice before I leave it in your lap to melt…’

Yoosung watched with fascination as she took a deep breath, unable to restrain a light quivering.

’Question: When I took off my jacket, what were you thinking about?”

Her lips pressed together as she breathed harshly through her nose. Taking the cube in his hand, he put it to her neck before drawing a line over her nipple, down past the navel; Yoosung had to swallow when his mouth began to salivate at her high-pitched hissing.

“I–I was thinking about how…how mature…you looked!”

Yoosung squinted his eyes, sensing hesitation.

“Thank you…but that can’t be all you were afraid to tell me, now is it?”

She snorted at being caught, and Yoosung had to bite back another laugh as he picked up another cube. Seeing it already melting at his skin contact, her eyes widened.

“I was thinking how I wanted to mess it up!”

“Why?”

Silence. He set the cube to her cheek before tracing his way down the other nipple, earning a muffled squeal.

“…You’re so pretty when I…when I make you come apart.”

Holding the cube at her belly button, he took it away approvingly.

“Hmm…I think I understand that feeling now.”

Now he did chuckle, seeing her resentful pout. Stroking her cheek, he waited for her to give a forgiving nip to the base of his thumb.

“All right, you got your answer–-take these ice cubes out of my lap!” she demanded, shivering a little. Yoosung reached in to do so before another idea struck him.

“Of course–- **open your legs**.”

Yoosung knew he’d made the right move when she stiffened. Kneeling in front of her, he scooped his hand and laid it over where her thighs clenched together tightly. When she refused to open them, the crop made a hard smack on the side of her plump rear, beneath the arm rest. Yelping at the contact, she begrudgingly opened her legs to let the melting ice fall into his hand.

The small puddle that lay underneath was _not_ water.

“Oh, precious girl, you _have_ been enjoying this…’ he smiled before grabbing her face and stroking her cheek again,’…that’s good. I want you to have fun.”

Seeing her blush return with a small smile, Yoosung felt a little relief that he hadn’t yet offended her.

“Keep your legs apart, I want to see more.”

He could see she wanted to close them again, but acquiesced when he told her why. Yoosung turned away for a second, breathing deeply as he tried to estimate just how long he could feasibly ignore the tightening in his pants before it became unbearable; the limit was fast approaching.

 

“Yoosung...are you ok?"

 

Looking up, he hesitated before turning around. Now that he was standing, the tent in his pants was **absolutely impossible** to ignore, as evidenced by the dark look that overtook her initial concern.

 

"Mm, I’m not–-you’re so naughty, but you’re so cute too. It makes me want to give in to you already,” Yoosung answered with a light laugh; when she did not return it, he noticed she had leaned forward, hands gripping the edge of the arm rests tightly. The poorly veiled desire in her eyes drew a painful throb from his lower anatomy; he hissed out curses, undoing his belt and zipper, extracting his erection which had already begun seeping.

She eyed it hungrily…and Yoosung found himself drawn in.

“What is it you want, my love?” he whispered, voice growing hoarse. Carefully choosing her words, she swallowed.

“That looks painful…why don’t I take care of it for you?"

 _'Ah…I’ve got you now,_ ’ he thought, seeing her legs subconsciously close once more as they rubbed together.

"Mm, no need; I can take care of it myself–-!”

“What? But I…I…” she started before the words withered on her tongue. Yoosung held himself in one hand while pressing his fingers between her knees.

“I said to keep your legs apart…now tell me what you want."

Slowly, the legs opened and there was a great deal more arousal pooling beneath her.

"I…I want you to…to _use me_ ,” her confession was hushed as her face flamed. Yoosung was sure he wasn’t faring much better.

 

“What part of you?” he stepped closer. Their eyes met for a charged pause before she lunged forward and swiftly took him into her mouth.

 

“Ah, you–-!” Yoosung was caught off guard, but the wet heat was too good, too inviting; he couldn’t pull away. It was all he could do to secure her long tresses away from her face as she attacked with a intensity he’d never felt before, his tip hitting the back of her throat. He managed to pull back a bit, afraid she would choke herself, but the woman dove in; seemingly fallen into a frenzy that nearly had him spellbound…

Before he lost control completely, his hands gripped her hair firmly as he retreated once more, extracting himself from her mouth with an audible 'pop’; she moaned in protest while he struggled to regain his breath.

“…Bad girl,’ he shuddered, undoing the latches around the chair. Lifting her by the restraints, he led her over to the staircase leading to the loft and reattached them above her head to part of the railing; now forced to stand, he nearly tore the thoroughly saturated panties down her legs. Before Yoosung returned his attentions to the game, he grabbed the bell and looped it on the same rung so that the bell was easily within reach of her hands.

’…you were supposed to answer me; not act out on your own.”

Gripping the crop once more, he traced it along her thighs, up to her rear before giving a sharp whack that threw her head back. Lowering the end by a few centimeters, he gave another blow, moved again, and then another until he’d lined the entire curve of her shapely ass in red, earning several choked gasps and a few moaning cries.

Yoosung felt the inside of her knee, marveling that the slick, warm fluids had already dripped that far down; he traced them back to the source, teasing at the hypersensitive clit concealed in the skin just above her folds. Tears began to flow over her cheek bones, down her neck at the stimulation.

“If you would just tell me what you want, I _might_ give it to you,’ He coaxed her, licking at the perspiration collecting on her throat and drawing another low groan.

"N-not your fingers!” she gasped out. Yoosung stilled his hand, licking his lips; he could feel the strong pulsation of the swollen mound.

“No? But I thought you liked it when I…?” He teased, slowly pulling his hand away.

“I do! I do, but…” Pressing his lips together, Yoosung was suddenly having a hard time controlling his breathing as his heart rate began to intensify in his ears. He could practically see her thoughts as she once again ground her thighs together.

“But…?”

“…I need it…"

Grabbing her hips with almost bruising strength, he demanded more than her whispered answer.

"Need what?”

She bit down the whimper, and Yoosung throbbed again, a bit painfully.

“Tell me **exactly** what you need or I can’t give it to you,” he growled out slowly, his breath flaring through his nostrils. His thumbs dug into the crest of her hips.

 

 _'Please tell me, I can’t do this much longer…!’_ Yoosung began to beg in his mind, pressing his lips together to seal his thoughts.

 

“…you…I need you–”

“My what?” he cut her off. She began panting in frustration, tears falling as her eyes burned into his.

 

“I need your cock **in me** , damn you! As deep as it will go, Yoosung… **now**! I need it _**fucking now!**_ "

 

He had the condom on before she finished pleading, lifting her legs as she found the bars and assisted in carrying her weight.

 

"As you wish,"—with that, Yoosung slid in and bucked his hips, groaning at the long awaited friction as she let out a howl of elation. Hooking her knees over his elbows, he held her in place as he began fucking her earnestly with a strength he wasn’t aware he possessed. The time for games was over as he ground his hips into her molten core, soaking in the new mewls and sharp cries, normally restrained behind pillows and balled up fists pressed to her lips.

Meanwhile, the woman held on to the iron bars of the staircase, absolutely refusing to let go despite her protesting muscles. Something about seeing her gentle lover pound into her with such aggression heightened her sensitivities that left her feeling almost drunk. When Yoosung’s grunts became louder in time with her uncontrolled clenching, sobs began to fall from her lips until they both hit a fever pitch with a final cry. Everything seemed to pulsate with manic energy, her hair flying back in an arc as she moaned loudly, feeling his release pumping into her while being contained by the thin skin of the contraceptive.

When they finally came down off the high, Yoosung lowered his beloved to her quaking legs and undid the restraints quickly, catching her as she fell forward. Dragging her back to the couch, he laid out a towel and set her down as he slumped next to her, pulling her into his arms.

 

"So…’ she breathed out after a while, ’…did you have fun?”

 

Yoosung laughed at the question they both knew the answer to.

“Mm, yeah-–but you’re a really tough opponent! I can’t last long against you, my honey is too powerful!”

She giggled at the compliment, but stroked his face slowly.

“I am tough, but don’t sell yourself short, love–-I’m like jelly over here!”

Yoosung hummed appreciatively, holding her closer.

“Thank you, sweet girl…I really feel so lucky that you trust me so much–-like I can do anything when you’re with me.” Leaning up, she drew him into a long kiss, no longer teasing but full of genuine comfort and sincerity.

“You’ve always been capable of so much, Yoosung…I just wanna help you get there…but I kinda feel bad because sometimes all I want to do is distract you."

Flustered laughter began to bubble out of his mouth as he now understood the confession perfectly.

"I can’t help it,’ she protested, 'you’re just so cute, I wanna…well…you know…"

Eyeing the color in her face, Yoosung smiled and planted a soft kiss on the heated skin.

"Yeah…I do. I love you, thank you.”

There was quiet, pleasant hum as she pet his hair before breaking the silence again

“…But I really have to stop distracting you, or your mom will not be pleased with me.”

Yoosung blanched, covering his eyes with a groan of mortification. True though the statement was, it was NOT a thought he wanted on his mind while still laying on the couch, exposed and exhausted from the new experience.

 

“…Cutie, can we please not talk about my family when we’re not dressed? For at least an hour after maybe?”

 

There was a sudden movement in the apartment before Lisa began yowling from the bathroom, pawing at the door so it knocked the frame in disapproval. Dispelling the tension properly, the lovers broke down in giggles before tidying up and getting dinner prep started once releasing the nosy pet from her spacious confines.

**Author's Note:**

> As a helpful aside, a lot of my information came from [these](https://nelaonline.org/wp-content/uploads/2018/06/NELA-BDSM-is-not-Abuse-Rainbow.pdf) [links](https://nelaonline.org/wp-content/uploads/2018/06/NELA-SaferSex-SM-2013-M.pdf) and apart from a couple of discrepancies (I would prefer hydrogen peroxide over alcohol to clean wounds as it’s far less caustic), it’s been very thorough and informative for anyone contemplating BDSM for themselves.
> 
> I’m including the pdf links as I feel it is very important to provide information on this. It is an unfortunate truth that many abusers try to hide amongst the BDSM community, ruining it and making what should be a fun, safe experience into something traumatizing. Please be safe, everyone!


End file.
